Trust
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Contains spoilers if you haven't finished the game. After finding Ellie, Joel must continue their journey to find the Fireflies, with an emotionally impaired Ellie. Rated T for violence, gore, and language. (ElliexJoel pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LAST OF US,' NAUGHTY DOG DOES. **

* * *

The last thing Ellie remembered was being in a cage, breaking David's f***ing finger.

She had escaped, David on her tail. She had managed to hide out in a beaten down restaurant, trying to figure out what her next move would be. She cursed herself for forgetting to grab her backpack before she left; it contained all of her guns, comics, ammo, and clothes. She heard David enter the restaurant, grinning like a madman.

"Come on, Ellie, I know you're in here." Ellie bit her lip, gripping her knife, praying that it would be enough to take him down.

She crouched down, and followed David from behind, too scared to act on her initial instinct; kill. She rounded the corner, and scrutinized the place. David was no where to be found.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her neck from behind, choking her. She struggled, but successfully stabbed him in her thigh. He immediately dropped him, hissing in pain. She kicked him up on the side of his head, and kept on punching him.

He quickly grabbed her by the fist, and kicked her in the ribs with his good leg; she knew she heard something crack. She gasped in pain, and fell backwards.

David chuckled, pinning her arm down by planting his foot on her wrist, and grabbed her by the neck, scooting her up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his fallen machete on the ground, under a table.

She extended her right arm, hoping to reach it in time, and drive it in his skull. She only saw red when she grasped the machete's handle. She swung it, slicing David's head wide open. He loosened his grip on her neck and arm. _Shouldn't have done that, you son of a bi***. _

She stabbed him in the middle of his neck, crimson blood oozing out. It splattered all over her, but she didn't care. She grabbed him forcefully by his shirt, and pulled him under her. She knelt on top of him, stabbing him repeatedly.

She gasped when a pair of two strong engrossed her. She wiggled out of the stranger's grasp, aiming the machete at the stranger's head.

"It's me, It's me, It's me. I'm here, baby girl." When Ellie realized it was only Joel, she crumbled in his arms. She sobbed, soaking his shirt in tears. She sniffed, trying to tell him what happened.

"H-he t-tried to..." Joel tightened his arms around her, knowing that the bastard had it coming.

* * *

"Ellie, I have to. You know I have to." Ellie hung her head low, grimacing. She knew that Joel was right; if anything was broken, it wouldn't be good.

Joel had been trying to coax Ellie to let him look at her wounds, but in order for that to happen, she needed to take her shirt and jeans off.

She sighed in defeat, trying to lift her shirt off. She cried out in pain, knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything, anytime soon. She looked pleadingly at Joel, and whimpered when he took the bottom of her shirt, and gently raised it from her arms, leaving her bra on. He examined her bruises and cuts. He knew she had gone through some pretty tough sh*t, but he was surprised at the amount of bruises she had; she must have been hit pretty hard.

He shut his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to keep himself strong for Ellie's sake. He reopened his eyes, and gently ran his rough hands around her stomach, putting some pressure on her ribs, trying to figure out if any were broken.

"Argh! F***, you hit the f***in' jackpot." He sighed, and noted where she told him it hurt. He searched for anymore broken ribs, and was thankful when he discovered she hadn't had another one.

After leaving the town, Joel had carried Ellie to a cabin about five miles from their old cabin. He cleared the entire place out, but decided that they would set camp up in the basement. There was a mattress, and a few lanterns.

He applied cream to her open cuts, and rubbed lotion on her back, trying to soothe the burning pain that she was feeling. She let out a little moan, feeling the heat radiating off of his hand, and onto her shivering cold body.

After a few minutes he stood, and walked over to his backpack, pulling out an over sized black t-shirt. He walked back to Ellie, and slipped it over her head. She didn't bother to look up, but put her arms through the holes.

Joel looked at her expectantly, and if she wasn't so tired, she would have blushed. She nodded stiffly, unbuttoning her jeans. She was too tired to fully step out of her jeans, so she let Joel take them off of her. She winced in pain when he searched for cuts or bruises.

It took him about two hours to completely clean and bandage all of her wounds, but he knew it was worth it. But whenever he had touched her, she would cower away a little, like he would do anything to hurt her. It made his heart tug a little, and made him want to raise that motherf***er from the dead, and kill him himself.

Ellie shifted uncomfortably, mostly because Joel had washed her clothes and left them to dry, so she was standing with only a shirt, barely covering her thighs. The shirt hung, loose from her small figure. She remembered what Marlene would always say. _You're all bone, and no skin. _

"You can have the bed. I'll keep watch." She walked to the mattress, not meeting Joel's gaze. He noticed her hesitation, and quickly said, "You can wear my boxers for now." Ellie nodded, and slipped them on.

She watched as Joel moved to leave, and quickly grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her. She looked pleadingly, and said, "I-I can't be alone right now. P-Please stay."

Joel nodded, and went to sit on the mattress. He took off his shoes, and laid back on the bed. Ellie followed, and put the blanket over them. She shivered, and snuggled closer to Joel, his arm acting as a pillow.

* * *

Joel woke up, with Ellie clawing at him. He straightened up, and knew that it was from a nightmare. He caught her wrists, and said, "Ellie, wake up, it's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. Come on, baby girl, it's just a nightmare."

Ellie's eye lids flew open, looking around bewilderingly. Once she realized it was all just a nightmare, she broke into hysteric sobs. She clung to Joel, not wanting him to leave.

After a few minutes, Ellie started to calm down. She pulled away from Joel, and wiped her eyes. _F*** me. I know I must look like a f***ing train wreck. Sh*t. _

She looked up at Joel, and said, "Thanks." She didn't want to go into any detail on what she meant by saying thanks; Joel knew what she meant.

She changed into her now-dry clothes, and handed Joel back his shirt and boxers. They both shared a can of baked beans and a water bottle Joel had found when he went to scavenge.

After finishing eating, Joel said, "I was thinking that we could stay here for a few days. I figure we could both use the rest." Ellie fumed.

"You've gotta be sh*tting me. No f***ing way, Joel. At the pace we have been going, we could make it to the Fireflies in two weeks, but if we stop now, it would take us near f***ing three weeks to get there is we stop." Joel put his arms up in surrender.

"I just thought with the sh*t we've been through so far, you might wanna rest for 'couple of days." Ellie sighed, and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Joel... what happened in that town, It's kinda like a what 'happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas,' thing, or whatever you call it. I want to forget it as much as you do, but it's running a f***ing loop in my f***ing head, and if I'm cooped up in this room, I'll go crazy." Joel sighed in defeat, and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: This story contains stories if you haven't finished it. **

**I want to let you know that the device you're using to read this story did not filter out the bad language in this story; I filtered it out purposely. I think that if I don't filter it out, this story would be considered an 'M' rated fic. I have not, and never plan to write a rated 'M' fic. **

**Also, this story takes place after *SPOILER ALERT* Ellie kills David. I am planning on continuing this story after they find the fireflies. I'm going to include their life in Jackson. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LAST OF US,' NAUGHTY DOG DOES. **

* * *

A week and a half later, Joel and Ellie had found a hotel, about ten miles away from Salt Lake City.

They had cleared the hotel, and found a room not too far from the exit. It wasn't as bad compared to the places had been staying, but it still had an unpleasant stench, and mold starting to form on the rotted wood floor.

Joel chuckled heartily, "I swear, this room smells like Tommy's socks when we were little."

Ellie hadn't been as talkative, and had been a little withdrawing from the task at hand. It hadn't escaped Joel's attention, so he had been trying to spark a little conversation.

Ellie sat down on the edge of the mattress, sulking quietly by herself. Joel sighed, and sat by her. He rubbed her back, making circles with his thumb.

"I'm goin' to go see if there's any supplies I can find. I need to find a couple of rags and some alcohol, if I want to make a Molotov. I'll be back soon. Do not leave." Ellie nodded, but quickly stood up. She walked towards Joel, stood on the tip of her toes, and kissed him on the side of his cheek. Even with the quick peck on his cheek, she felt a shock of energy course threw her.

"Be careful."

* * *

Joel walked around the building, trying to find supplies. His mind kept on wandering to Ellie, and how she had been acting since they left _the _town. He blamed himself for not finding her faster, unable to save her from that monster.

He didn't know what they would do after they find the Fireflies. Would they be able to make a vaccine from her blood? He had no clue. He didn't even know if the Fireflies were going to be there. After traveling across the country, he hadn't even thought about the Fireflies _not _being there.

After lucking out at the University, he almost didn't want to go to Salt Lake City. But, after his injury, he didn't really have a choice about where they go, and what they do. Ellie had found a cabin in the woods about five miles away from the University. They had stayed there for a couple of months, with Ellie hunting and scavenging for supplies. She said that once he was healed and able to travel again, they would go to Salt Lake City.

He didn't even know what the kiss from Ellie meant. Maybe she just meant it as a thank you? Joel had no f***ing idea.

"Sh*t." Joel heard clicking sounds, and saw ten or fifteen clickers, and a couple of bloaters. _F*** me._ He crouched down behind a wooden crate, pulling a Molotov out of his backpack. There were about five clickers near an abandoned bus, and the bloaters on the far right; the other clickers scattered around the room. He knew once he through the Molotov, all hell would break loose.

He threw a beer bottle to left, and saw about five clickers go and see what the sound was about. _Go ahead, you sons of a b****es._He threw the Molotov where he had thrown the beer bottle, and saw all five of the clickers go up in flames. The other ten clickers stayed in place, not bothering to go check the sound out.

Joel grabbed his bow, checking how many arrows he had; _12. F*** yeah. _He knew that it only took two arrows to kill on clicker, and only one to kill a stalker. Joel knew that the minute he shot a gun, every clicker and their brother would come after him, so he chose the most sneaky and stealth-like weapon he had. He shot and killed all of the stalkers, and still had eight arrows left. He killed four clickers, decided to get his favorite weapon out; the flamethrower. _Burn, b****es, burn. _

Joel crouched down, and slowly walked towards two clickers behind metal shelves. _If they weren't infected, it would make a good f***ing barbecue._ He was like a f***ing pyro maniac. Joel killed three other clickers, and decided to go ahead and use his gun for the last one and the bloaters. He traded his flamethrower for El Diablo, and had his shotgun as a back up. He had twelve bullets in El Diablo, and nine in his shotgun.

Out of nowhere, he was grabbed by a clicker from behind, and tried to get out of it's hold.

He unsuccessfully pulled away, but heard someone yell, "Joel!" _Ellie. _She shot the clicker in the head twice, Joel falling on his back. He got up, and searched for the bloaters; they were by the crates, across the room.

He turned to Ellie, and said, "What the hell were you thinkin'? I told you to stay put!" Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Joel! I just saved your f***ing life!" Joel angrily huffed.

"Fine. We don't need to argue 'bout it right now. We have enough sh*t on our hands." Ellie smiled lightly.

"Literally and figuratively." Joel shot her the 'be-quiet-so-we-can-get-out-of-this-alive' look. She just smiled and said, "You make it too easy."

Joel shook his head, but handed Ellie his shotgun. Ellie's eyes widened; he had never let her touch, let alone shoot, his favorite gun; the shotgun. Joel had to crack a small smile at her expression, and said, "You know how to shoot one right?" Ellie nodded.

"F*** yeah, I do." Joel nodded, and carefully scanned the area. _Three f***ing bloaters. _Joel grabbed his flamethrower as a back up, and carefully made his way to one of the three bloaters. He threw a bottle at it, and started to shoot at it. It started to shoot bombs of spores at Joel, but easily dodged it. Once it was close enough, he grabbed the flamethrower, killing it. He looked over to see Ellie battling another bloater, shooting at it's head, almost getting hit by a bomb of spores. Joel saw the other bloater gurgle, and face Ellie. _Oh, sh*t. _He ran over to Ellie, knocking her out of the way. A bomb of spores flew past them, splattering itself on the ground.

Ellie didn't have time to thank Joel, and she continued to shoot at the bloaters. Joel backed up, and threw a Molotov at the bloater further away. He watched as it fell forward, dead. He turned back to Ellie, and see the last bloater die, but fall on top of her.

"Ah! Joel!" Joel rushed to her side, and lift the thousand pound bloater off of her. He knelt down to Ellie, coughing.

"Are you okay? Anything broken?" Ellie shook her head, and continued to cough. She shakily stood, but collapsed. Joel caught her before she fell, and held her up until she could walk again.

Once she regained her composure, she fully stood, and said, "Thanks. That motherf***er was a heavy sh*thead." Joel nodded, and took back his shotgun.

"What the f***, Joel? I thought you trusted me with that!" Joel smirked, and handed her the sawed off shotgun. She looked at him incredulously.

"What? You downgrading me? Come on, I helped you take out three f***ing bloaters, Joel." Joel then proceeded to hand her the flamethrower, smirking at her expression.

"You've got to be sh*tting me." Joel shook his head.

"You can use it 'til we get to the Salt Lake. And you could start by saying thank-." He was caught off by Ellie, engrossed into a hug. He was taken aback and tensed, but relaxed a little, and awkwardly pat her back.

"Thanks, Joel." She pulled back a little, and looked up to him. She met his ice blue eyes, and felt her heart almost melt. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, but then Joel cleared his throat and said, "We better get a move on. I think we should go ahead and search for them Fireflies." Ellie nodded.

"Do you think we can find a car? My feet are killing me." Joel shook his head.

"Cars don't just appear out of nowhere. We were lucky enough to get a car from Bill." Ellie scrunched her nose, remembering Bill.

Joel huffed, and continued to walk, knowing Ellie would catch up.

* * *

"F***, I so wish I bet on this." Joel ignored that comment, and started the Ram truck they had found on the side of the road. Ellie hopped in the passenger seat, and went through her backpack.

She had found a new backpack while scavenging about a week ago, along with some clothes. She still hadn't found any more Savage Starlight comic books, but did find a couple of science fiction books.

"We'll be there in 'bout an hour and a half." Ellie nodded, and through the cd's she had found on the floor. She found a Michael Jackson, Linkin' Park, and Love and Theft cd. She put the cd by Love and Theft, figuring that Joel would like it, since the cover showed two men that looked country.

_She likes whiskey with her water  
She starts dancing when the stars come out  
She ain't your typical preacher's daughter  
She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt_

Joel lightly smiled at how well the song summarized Ellie.

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
A little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

Ellie started to sing along, messing up at certain lyrics. She looked over expectantly at Joel, but he shook his head.

"Ain't gonna happen, kiddo." Ellie frowned at the nickname, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! A big thank you to doomsta27 and TheChickontheInternet for reviewing, and who ever fav./followed this story! **

**Anyway, I am open to any suggestions, even though I'm going to stick to the storyline until they return to Jackson, but then I can write anything! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LAST OF US,' NAUGHTY DOG DOES. **

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Joel?"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

Joel tightened his grip on the steering wheel, and groaned. He had been stuck in the car with Ellie for three hours, since the fastest way to the hospital was blocked, they had to go around the mass of cars. He knew Ellie was bored, and that she would keep on annoying him until he could answer her question with a 'yes.'

"Hey, Joel?" Joel gritted his teeth.

"If you're going to ask me is we're there yet, I swear." Ellie smiled, but shook her head.

"Nope. I was going to suggest we play a game to past the time." Joel groaned. Never in his life had he been so annoyed.

Ellie continued, "I called 'Kill of the Week.' I saw this movie with Marlene, when the generators were working. It was post apocalyptic, and had these four main characters; Tallahassee, Colombus, Wichita, and Little Rock. It was kind of like happened to us, but was much more comical. Anyway, they would have something called, 'Zombie Kill of the Week.' But since we don't call the Infected zombies, I thought we could just say, 'Kill of the Week.' I think my 'Kill of the Week' was definitely the bloater. What about you?"

Joel thought that if anyone was to overhear their conversation before the outbreak, they would think Ellie was a homicidal maniac, but now it just sounded like a bored fourteen year old girl.

He sighed, giving in, "My 'Kill of the Week' would have to be the _two _bloaters in the hotel." Ellie pouted, and shoved his arm. Joel cracked a smile, knowing he was getting on Ellie's nerves.

"Come on, Joel. You know you can't say that; I saved your a** back there." Joel chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're never going to let that go; are you?" Ellie grinned, and shook her head.

"You can bet your a** I won't." Joel was used to Ellie's swearing, but he knew she had swore more in her fourteen years on earth, than his forty nine.

* * *

The car ran out of gas. The car ran out of f***ing gas.

Ellie and Joel had to walk the last few miles, going threw buildings in ruin, and almost collapsing from a heat stroke. She fell behind, and groaned.

"Jesus Christ, Joel. I thought I was going to die from a bloater, but sh*t; the sun's awful." Joel nodded his head in agreement, and took their water bottle out of their backpack. He took a few sips, and then handed it to Ellie. She drank almost all of it, and put it in her backpack.

"This f***ing flamethrower isn't really helping me either. How the hell do you carry all of those guns, along with this son of a b****." Joel shook his head, and ran up the last steps to another building. Ellie groaned, but followed Joel.

When she looked over to her left she saw a herd of giraffes. A herd of f***ing giraffes. She grasped Joel's arm, and pulled him over to where she was standing.

"What are those, Joel?" He chuckled heartily.

"Those are giraffes, baby girl. They must have wandered in the city, looking for food." Ellie eyed the giraffe carefully, and looked back to Joel.

"They're looking for food? Then why are standing here like a f***ing buffet?" Joel chuckled loudly, and shook his head.

"They don't eat meat; they eat greens." Ellie blushed, and nodded.

"Oh." The duo continued in the building, and found a river with flowing water. Ellie and Joel had to walk on the air conditioning boxes to get around. They hopped on an abandoned bus, with Joel in the front and Ellie in the back.

Joel soon found himself swimming in the water, looking for a wooden plank for Ellie to get on. He swam underneath a bus, and came up on the other side with a plank in tow. When Ellie hopped on, she tried to steady herself, but failed miserably. She fell in the water, and reached her arms out to try to find Joel.

"Joel? Joel? Where the f*** are you?" Once she found him, she clung to his arm, not willing to let go. Joel held Ellie, and tossed the plank to the side. _F*** it. _He shushed her whimpers, and said, "Get on my back."

Ellie nodded, and crawled on his back, wrapping her legs arms around his waist, while her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his chest. Joel murmured, "Hold on, and hold your breath."

Joel went to swim under the water, and swam under a bus. He could feel Ellie shake, and press herself against Joel's back, like she was holding on for dear life. They rose up for water about a minute later. Ellie coughed hysterically, and hit Joel on the head.

"Jesus Christ, man, I can't hold my breath that long." Joel groaned, and continued to float.

"I'll teach you how to swim when we get back to Jackson." Ellie nodded, and Joel continued to swim to the other side.

Ellie had never thought about life after finding the Fireflies. She guessed that they would go back to Jackson, but she never imagined that they would make it that far. She only knew that if she did go back to Jackson, she would have to help Maria, and she didn't like to be anyone's mule. She knew that she would have to be guarding the gate, or something that has something with weaponry; she didn't want to be seen as a weak teenage girl. She wanted to make it known that she didn't always lean on Joel, and expect him to do all of the hardwork; she had a higher kill rate than all of the men back at Jackson put together.

After swimming to the edge, Joel stopped, and said, "Get off, and climb that ladder. I'll be following you." Ellie did as she was told, and smirked when she found an AK-47 at the top; she knew Joel loved that kind of gun. When Joel climbed the ladder, it collapsed. It f***ing collapsed.

"Agh!" Joel fell into the now flowing fast river, and was smacked in the back with a bus. He groaned, and tried to hold on to something. He made his way into the bus, and tried to hold onto the rail.

"Stay up there, Ellie!" After he said that, he heard something crack above him. When he lookd up, Ellie was trying to break through on of the windows, and get to Joel. _F***. _Once she managed to break the glass, she fell into the bus, and quickly grabbed the same rail Joel was holding on to. Before Joel could say anything, the rail broke, and sent Joel and Ellie almost flying out into the bus.

Joel looked around for Ellie, and found her floating almost lifeless, being held down by a huge wooden crate. He swam as fast as he could, and lifted the heavy crate off of her, and carry her to shore.

* * *

"Ellie! Ellie! Come on, baby! Please, baby, come on!" Joel had carried Ellie to a patch of dirt, away from the water. He performed CPR, with no luck.

Two armed men pointed a gun at him, and yelled, "Sir, get up, and put your hands behind your head." Joel's eyes brimmed with tears.

"No! S-S-She...," he continued to sweep the wet hair out of her face, "Come on, come on, wake up!" He was cut off by a shotgun being hit on the side of his head.

* * *

"Good you're awake." Ellie sat up, not knowing where she was. She surveyed the room, and saw only one guard, and a man in surgical wear. The room was small, and only had a table, a faucet, and a bed that she was on. She was disgusted with her attire; a thin, papery gown. _F***, where am I?_

She looked around; her backpack no where to be found.

"Where's Joel?" The guard stiffled a laugh, and the doctor ignored the question.

Ellie fumed, and turned to the guard, "What's so f***ing funny? Where the hell is Joel?" She turned to the doctor, "You, where's Joel?" When he didn't answer she yelled, "If you don't tell me where Joel is, I'll rip your eyes out of your f***ing head!" The doctor remained silent, as Marlene entered the room.

Marlene smiled, and said, "I'm glad you made it. Joel is fine, Ellie. Take it easy, everything is going to be fine." Ellie stood, and ran over to hug Marlene.

"Thank God you're alright," Ellie pulled back a little, and continued, "Please take me to Joel." Marlene sighed, and shook her head.

"Ellie, please just hang tight, and-." Ellie cut her off, and said, "No, Marlene! Take me to him now!" Ellie's lips quivered. She whispered, "Please, Marlene. Please..." Marlene gave in, and nodded.

The guards and Marlene lead Ellie towards an elevator, and carried her down. Ellie wasn't sure that they were actually going to take her to Joel, but she had to go and see.

She was wrong. They lead her to a room a little smaller than hers, with Joel laid across the bed. Ellie ran to his side, and cupped his face in her small hands.

"Joel!" Joel's eyes flew open, and landed on hers. He sat up more, and pulled her into a hug. He eyed the room, and caught sight of Marlene.

"We're going to need Ellie to go into surgery in a few minutes," Marlene smiled weakly, "They'll be able to take the infected area, and reverse it; making the cure. Isn't that great?" Ellie smiled and nodded, while Joel thought back to the x-rays he had found in the University. He growled, and pulled Ellie closer to him.

"What the hell, Marlene? Was this your plan all along? You're going to kill her and you know it!" Ellie gasped, and looked at Marlene.

After a few minutes, Ellie faced Joel again, and said, "I have to do it, Joel. What is one life against millions of others?" Marlene nodded in agreement.

"No! I'm not letting you do this, Ellie. There has to be another way. There has to be!" Marlene shook her head.

"Joel, this is the only way, and you know that," Marlene turned to Ellie, "You won't feel a thing, honey. I promise." Ellie let a tear fall, and turned back to Joel.

"Joel... Thank you for taking me here, and putting up with me." She hugged him, and whispered, "If you ever see Bill again, tell em' that I actually kind of liked his fata**. He wasn't so bad." Joel nodded grimly, and pulled back. Their eyes met; their entire journey flashed before them. Ellie leaned in, and kissed Joel, surprising him. She would never admit it, but she had always liked Joel a little more than a friend should have. Joel let the shock go, and responded.

He heard Marlene make a noise behind them, showing her discomfort. When Ellie pulled back, she said, "Goodbye, Joel."

Joel nodded, and responded, "Oh, baby girl. Goodbye." Ellie was lead out by the guards, leaving Marlene, Joel, and one guard.

Marlene turned to Joel, "You sick bastard," She turned to the guard, and said, "Lead em' out. If he tried anything, shoot him." The guard nodded, and turned to Joel, whilst Marlene left.

"Come on." The guard ushered Joel along, and stayed behind him. _Hell no. _Joel turned around, and punched the guard. He grabbed the guard's gun, and pointed it to his generation makers.

"Where's is Ellie?" The guard coughed up blood, and shook his head. _Don't say I didn't warn you. _Joel shot him, not officially killing him.

"Where?" The guard nodded quickly, and cough up more blood.

"Top floor, door at the end of the hall." Joel nodded, and shot him in the head. Joel grabbed his backpack, and spit on the body.

_I'm coming for you, Ellie. _

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I am open to any suggestions! I am thinking about having Joel telling her the truth from the beginning, but I don't know. Please tell me what you think. A big thank you to Sr. Anonimo, Guest, and Tabi Cat'n'Jacob Black!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LAST OF US,' NAUGHTY DOG DOES. **

* * *

Top floor, door at the end of the hall. Top floor, door at the end of the hall. Top floor, door at the end of the-

"Come here, you motherf***er!" Joel threw a Molotov in the guards direction, and ran for cover. There were ten guards, guarding the second floor. _Shit. _

Joel rounded the corner, and crouched down on the floor, behind a window. He crafted a nail bomb, and threw it at the five guards that were by the metal doors. He saw them blow up, body parts littering the floor. Joel had grabbed Ellie's backpack before leaving the floor, and took his flamethrower and shorty back. He traded his hunting rifle for the flamethrower rand lit those motherf***ers on fire.

Once he had cleared the level, he ran up the stairs, not bothering to close the door. Once he made his way up to the top floor, an entire quarter worth of guards were standing there. _God dammit. _He didn't have anything to use to craft anything, except a sh*tty health pack.

He traded the shorty for his crossbow, deciding to use the weapon of stealth; only with eleven arrows. _Better be like f***ing Daryl. _He remembered how Sarah would always like that show called The Dead Walking, or something like that. He almost smiled at how much she loved Daryl, and his a** of a brother, Merle. She would always refer to him being Daryl, and Tommy being Merle.

Joel took ten guards out, only missing one time. He knew that he needed to be patient, and not be too forceful in this situation. He crept up on the guard that was posted in one of the connecting rooms, strangled him, and then shivved him in the throat.

He took out the other guards that were in the remaining rooms, which only left four others. Joel collected some alcohol and a rag, so he was able to create two Molotov's. The four remaining guards were separated, covering each corner. Joel snuck up in the first of his four victims, and strangled. He used the flamethrower for the last two, and decided to use the Molotov for the last guard; wanting him to die a long and painful death.

When Joel entered the door to the supposed spot of the surgery, he saw Ellie on the surgical table, the same doctor he had seen earlier, and two nurses. He held El Diablo up, and said, "You move one f***in' inch, and I swear to God, I'll blow your f***in' head off." He saw the two nurses cower, and put their hands behind their head. He didn't care about the nurses; he just wanted Ellie, and get the f*** out of there.

"You have to let us perform the surgery. By reversing the virus, we'll be able to create a cure; a cure." Joel shook his head.

"Not today." He shot the doctor in the head, and unplugged Ellie from the machines. He glanced at the two nurses and said, "If you call the guards, don't bother. They're dead."

He gently took Ellie from the table, and rushed out of the room. He walked into the elevator, and pressed the 'GARAGE' button.

He should have known Marlene would be there.

* * *

"Listen, Joel. Ellie won't feel a thing." Joel shook his head.

"Hell no, Marlene! You're talking about killing a fourteen year old girl! I won't let that happen!" Marlene sighed, knowing he was right.

"Joel, think about what Ellie would want. She told you herself that she _wanted _the surgery. She will not feel a thing. It's the right thing to do. When it is documented that she was the reason that the cure was found, she'll be an American hero. Joel, by taking her, you'll only have more people looking for her. You know that." Joel shook his head, and pulled out his pistol.

"No." He shot her in the stomach. She fell on the cement floor with a thump, but not dead.

"Joel, please don't kill me. Please, Joel." He closed his eyes, and took two deep breaths.

"You'll only come looking for her." He shot her in the head.

* * *

"Do you any idea of what that vaccine could have meant to the world? God dammit, Joel! Sometimes, you don't even think. You were being selfish! A vaccine would have meant..." Tommy paced around the room, cursing silently to himself. Maria leaned on the desk, not saying anything. Ellie stood next to Joel, eyeing the two brothers.

Tommy faced Joel, and pointed his index finger to Ellie, "What if people come looking for her? You said it yourself; you didn't kill of them guards!" Joel growled, and pulled Ellie behind him, protectively.

"First thing you can do; put your f***ing finger down. You lay a f***ing finger on her, I'll..." Ellie grabbed Joel's arm, and pulled him to face her.

"No, you won't. You're not going to threaten your own f***ing brother." Maria nodded in agreement, and faced Tommy.

"They have had a long journey. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Tommy nodded stiffly, and ushered them out of the room.

"Come on, I'll show you to our house." Ellie and Joel followed the couple, taking in their surroundings. There were about twenty house, with people hanging up clothing on lines, cleaning the porch, and playing with their toys.

Joel told the truth. He had told Ellie about everything; from arriving at the hospital, all the way down to coming back to Jackson. She had remained quiet the entire time; letting tears fall when he told her what happened to Marlene. Ellie had only nodded, and staying silent until Joel had threatened Tommy.

He also had to tell Maria and Tommy what happened after they had left. Joel told them everything; not missing that Ellie winced when he told them about David, and the whole ordeal.

When the group entered the house, Maria took them on the grand tour of the house. Ellie had never seen something so beautiful in her life. She had lived with the Fireflies her entire time; not necessarily known for their house keeping skills.

Maria faced Ellie and Joel, and said, "All that time with each other, I figured you would want to have your own rooms." Ellie's eyes widened; she hadn't slept without Joel by her side since the 'encounter' with David.

Joel must have noticed Ellie's expression. He stepped in and said, "No. We'll be fine with one room." Ellie nodded quickly in agreement, and bit her lip.

Maria smiled and nodded, "Okay!" she turned to Ellie, "Come with me; you can help me with dinner." Ellie looked at Joel pleadingly. When he nodded his head and gestured for her to go with Maria, Maria said, "Don't worry, honey; they have to talk about some things, privately."

* * *

Joel and Tommy had gone to guard the gates, while Ellie and Maria fixed dinner.

Maria had Ellie peel the squash, making a casserole, and green beans on the side. Ellie had begged Maria to let her go out into the woods, and hunt for venison, but Maria said it was too dangerous. Ellie, of course, had rolled her eyes, and kept on peeling the squash. _There's no way I'm going to become a housewife. _

When the men came home, dinner was sitting on the table, while Ellie and Maria were laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Maria regained her composure, and faced Tommy.

"Ellie was just telling me about her time in the QZ. She was quite the prankster." The four of them sat down at the table, and passed the food around.

"Thank you, Maria. I can't believe that you made a cook out of Ellie." Ellie glared at Joel, while Maria and Tommy didn't know what the private joke was.

"In the summer, we had found a couple of cans of beans. We were camped out in a small shed for the night, and Ellie decided it was a good time to light a fire, and heat the beans. I woke up to the entire shed on fire." Ellie rolled her eyes. She remembered that day; it had been her favorite memory with Joel.

Maria cleared her throat and said, "Since y'all are staying a while, I thought it would be nice if you could find a couple of jobs; you need money, and we need workers." Joel nodded and wiped his mouth.

"Of course; I could guard the gates, and go out hunting for the town." Ellie nodded in agreement.

"I can do the same thing." Maria adverted her gaze to Tommy, having a silent conversation with him.

Maria then faced Ellie, and said, "Only adults are allowed to guard the gate and hunt; maybe you could-." Ellie interjected.

"You're the mayor; can't you make a small exception? I'm good with any gun and crossbow. I can take care of myself." Maria shook her head.

"It's too dangerous for a girl of your age-."

"Then I'll stay with Joel. Maria, I can take care of myself." Tommy nodded.

"Honey, she had lasted this far; I think it would be fair to give her a chance." Maria looked appalled with the idea.

"What if we a attacked, Tommy? Then what? What if...?" Tommy shook his head.

"I'll make sure she's taken care of." Maria sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Ellie nodded proudly.

Joel knew for sure Ellie could take care of herself; he was just wondering that Ellie wouldn't be as open to the idea of settling down as he was.

Maria had told Ellie about having hot water, and she instantly lit up. Joel couldn't remember the last time he had a shower with hot water. After cleaning up dinner, Ellie and Joel retired to their room, arguing about who would take their shower first.

"Joel, I said you could. You deserve it more than I do."

"No, Ellie, lady's first." Ellie shook her head.

"No way, dude. You take a shower first; I'm not going to until you do."

Joel reluctantly agreed, and walked into the bathroom. Ellie laid down on the bed, taking her shoes off. She relished in the feeling of clean sheets. _Thank God, Joel remembered to get my backpack. _She pulled the seventh Savage Starlight out, and started to read it.

She hadn't even noticed the water stop. The bathroom door opened to reveal a soaking wet Joel, with a towel tied around his torso. Ellie blushed at the sight, and hurried off to the bathroom.

When Ellie had finished her shower, she put on one of Joel's over sized shirt, and crawled into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Props to whoever caught the 'Zombieland' reference in the last chapter. I couldn't help myself from adding the Walking Dead reference in the beginning of this chapter. **

**A big thank you to Sr. Anonimo (thank you!), ThatChickontheInternet (thank you!), Tabi Cat'n'Jacob Black (thank you!), Fractured Loyalty (thank you; I don't feel comfortable writing something that MIGHT be categorized as 'M' rated), doomsta27 (I wanted to PM you to give my thanks for DOUBLE review! :D that made my day! The song is called Angel Eyes by Love and Theft in case you were wondering! :D), Kenny9x3 (thank you so much! You should read 'No Home-Training by Year-of-the-Dragon), Guest (thank you! You should make an account! :D), and Soulfully Sadistic (thank you for reviewing. I am considering not 'censoring' the curse words, but if I decide not to, please respect my decision)!**

**I am taking any suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LAST OF US,' NAUGHTY DOG DOES. **

* * *

Ellie woke up to the sweet aroma of fresh eggs and toast. She looked over, and saw a snoring Joel, with one arm draped over her stomach. She gently nudged Joel, trying to wake him.

"Joel. Joel, it's time to get up." He kept on snoring. Most of the time, he would bolt up without another word. Ellie figured that he hadn't had a good night of rest, so she let him sleep a little more than he should have.

Ellie changed into her jeans and put her navy blue t-shirt on, with her white long sleeve shirt on; she didn't want to spook anyone at the gate with her bite mark. She quietly shut the door, not wanting any noise disrupting Joel, and tip toed to the kitchen.

Maria was setting the table, while Tommy was cleaning his pistol. He looked up at Ellie and smiled.

"Good morning, Ellie. You want to go grab your gun, and clean it real quick? There's some talk goin' 'round about some people campin' out in the woods. We're gonna go and see what the whole thing is about, and see if we should eliminate the threat, or if there's a threat at all." Ellie nodded.

Maria shook her head and reprimanded Tommy, "Stop it, Tommy! That is not the kind of talk a fourteen year old girl should hear! I doubt that she's a murderer. She probably has only killed the Infected." Ellie scoffed, but let it go.

Maria turned to Ellie and said, "I bet you're sick of all this talk. Why don't you eat some eggs and toast. I have fresh orange juice for you. It was picked just this morning!" Ellie smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, Maria. Thank you." Maria filled Ellie's plate with two eggs and a piece of toast. Ellie finished the orange juice in one sip, and awed at how good it was.

After about ten minutes, Tommy turned to Ellie and asked, "Is my brother still sleepin'?" Ellie nodded and took the last bite of her toast. She carried her plate to the sink, and washed the plate down.

"I'll go get him." She walked to the room, leaving Maria to talk to Tommy.

Maria turned to Tommy and said, "Stop talking to Ellie about that stuff; I realize that she has been out on her own for the majority of her life, but she needs to-." She was caught off by a yelling Ellie.

"Holy f***ing sh*t, Joel!" They heard a door slam.

Ellie re-emerged from the room, with her backpack. She was blushing so hard, you couldn't tell her apart from a tomato. She rushed out of the house, going to the gate early.

After a few minutes, Joel entered the dining room, noticing the confused looks on Maria and Tommy's face.

"What the hell happened?" Joel huffed.

"Nothin' to worry about, Tommy. I was jus' gettin' ready, aand forgot to lock the door." Joel left quickly, leaving Maria and Tommy to ponder on their thoughts.

_What the hell did Ellie see? _

* * *

Tommy arrived at the gate a little after Joel did. He introduced Ellie and Joel to the rest of the guards, and told them that Ellie was the only exception.

A tall, fit man scrutinuzed Ellie and scoffed. He faced Tommy and said, "You said if you ever make an exception, it would be for my son! Now you're letting a fourteen year old girl join the team? What the f*** are you thinking?" Tommy growled and stepped forward.

"Ellie is more qualified to be here than you and your son put together. Her kill rate is higher than the entire team, not even counting the Infected. What I say goes." He sneered. The man backed away, the dangerous gleam not leaving his eyes.

Tommy ordered the team to round up the horses and carry all of their weapons; the trip might go south.

Ellie smiled and went to get her riding horse. She decided that she would ask Tommy what his name was. Her smiled faded, thinking about Callus. _F*** those pigeonheads. _

"F*** those pigeonheads? What the hell are pigeonheads?" She turned around and saw a smirking Joel.

"Yeah, big brains and all that kind of sh*t. Those motherf***ers deserved to die for what they did to Callus." Joel nodded in agreement.

"You'd think that you would want to avenge them for what they did to you, not that horse." Ellie shook her head.

"Nope. Callus was family."

The team only had five guys, not including Tommy, Ellie, and Joel. Ellie found out that the guy that spoke out during their introduction, was named Peter. Some of the men in the team were okay that Ellie was joining, but were weary since she was in fact only fourteen.

The team set out in the woods, Tommy in the front, and the others behind him. Peter kept on shooting angry looks at Ellie, and shaking his head, disapprovingly. He rode up past her, trying to show her who's boss.

Joel growled in Peter's direction, not afraid to blow his head off. Ellie turned around, looking at Joel; she shook her head, telling him not to interfere.

Ellie could imagine what Peter was feeling; a teenage girl carrying a gun... Yeah, that's safe. She knew if she wanted to be taken seriously, she would have to be mature, and not react to Peter's hateful glares.

After a while, Tommy caught sight a black smoke coming from an area that was about a mile away. They went into the direction of the smoke, and saw about ten people lighting flame to an old house.

Tommy was the first one off his horse, not noticed by the people. Ellie grabbed her shotgun and climbed off her horse.

The rest of the team followed Tommy's lead, watching as the people separated, looking if anyone was left behind. Ellie soon realized the mission would have to be stealth-like. She quickly traded her shotgun for her bow; 15 arrows. She smiled, and aimed her bow at one of the people standing in front of the door. She watched as the man fell lifeless on the floor; not giving away the team's position.

Joel had sneaked up on two of the people, and shivved them in the throat. Tommy signalled the team; telling them to go ahead and end them.

Ellie didn't hesitate; she took her shiv out from her pocket, and took three other guards. She turned and saw Peter choking two guards, and then killing them both by smashing their heads together. _Damn. _

A man came up from behind her, choking her. She growled, trying to get out of his grasp. She drove her shiv in his eye, releasing her. She took the opportunity to grab her shotgun and smash his face in with the end of the gun. She turned around and saw Joel killing another man. When Joel had killed him, she moved to find Tommy and the rest of the team.

She was about to leave, but heard voices behind the house.

"She's a f***ing child. She has no idea how to take care of herself and you know it. She'll hold us up; yeah sure, she did okay back there." Ellie was filled with anger.

She rounded the corner and saw Peter and Tommy conversing.

"What the f*** do you mean _I'm _childish? I just f***ing killed five people! If you ask me, you're the immature one! You didn't have the balls to come and tell that to my face! You have no idea of what I've been through; so you sure as hell cannot judge me. Joel and I have been through the kind of sh*t you could only imagine. I know who I am and what I am able to do, and I sure as hell won't let someone tell me about _myself._" Peter's eyes were clouded with anger.

Joel had overheard the entire conversation; silently applauding Ellie for the things she said. He watched as she walked away, not caring if they had an audience. Joel saw as Peter moved to follow her with fists clenched. _F*** no. _

Joel stepped in, and held onto Peter's arm aggresively. Joel sneered, "You don't want to do that."

The team went back to the horses, and decided to walk around the perimeter before going back into town. Joel stayed behind the other teammates, seeing if Ellie was okay.

Ellie sighed and said, "I'm fine, Joel." Joel scoffed.

"No, you're not. You just need to let them warm up to you."

Ellie shook her head, "They don't even know you, yet the trust you one hundred percent!"

"No, they don't. Give 'em some time. It took me a couple of months to really trust you; don't worry, just let 'em get to know you. I know I liked you more once I knew I could count on you."

The team continued, not finding any threats. They went to the stables, and brushed their horses down. Once they were finished, Tommy gave them orders.

"Peter, you can go home to your son, since you have had a double shift. Tanner, Ashton, and Ben, I need you to guard the crops; make sure the fences aren't distributing waves of shock since the women will be in there. Joel and Ellie, you can guard the perimeter."

* * *

Ellie and Joel stood guard for the next five hours, seeing if there was going to be any trouble. Ellie kept her eyes trained on the outer area, trying to think about anything other than Joel, and their morning mishap.

Joel knew Ellie was avoiding any kind of contact with him; he wanted to give her the space she wanted, but he also wanted to dissolve the tension in the air.

After a few hours, Tommy arrived, and pulled Joel off to the side, "Peter has told his son about Ellie, and how she's allowed on the team. Listen man, I allowed Ellie to do this because I knew she could take care of herself. But I don't want every father and their son to join in. Peter's son has told all the other kids in town about Ellie, and now they're really kinda p***ed off. I know this is Ellie's first real shot at a semi-normal life, and I don't want her to get off on a bad start. It's up to you, Joel; she is welcome to stay on the team, and she is allowed to leave."

A thousand thoughts swam in Joel's head. He nodded, turning back to his post, but was stopped by Tommy.

"I need an answer soon; tomorrow." Joel nodded, weary of what the night held, and how Ellie might react.

_F***, she's going to go all 'Tess' on my a**. _

* * *

**A/N: I about had a heart attack with the amount of people who reviewed! **

**A huge thank you to ****Ivyec**** (thank you!), ****doomsta27**** (I am obsessed with the Walking Dead! Thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying this! I totally agree- she showed it in this chapter!), ****ThatChickontheInternet**** (I am a HUGE Daryl and Merle fan too! ******HUGE SPOILER ALERT: I hated it when my favorite elder Dixon died... I agree- I should have put Tommy as Merle... I'm just stupid sometime :p), ****Sr. Anonimo**** (Thank you so much!), ****itsnotelliesturn**** (thank you for understanding!), and ****kkman57**** (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEAS! :D I will definitely include them in later chapters... ;D) for reviewing!**

**I am open to any suggestions! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the f***, Joel? Hell no; did you honestly think I would say _yes_?" Joel was right; she did go 'all Tess on his a**.'

Joel sighed in frustration, massaging his temple. He waited until after they had dinner; he sat on the bed with Ellie pacing around, in front of him.

"Ellie, Tommy said-." Ellie fumed, and turned to Joel.

"I don't give a flying sh*t about what Tommy said." _Such a colorful way to put it. _

Joel knew she was capable of defending herself, but he didn't know what the rest of the townspeople think about it. According to Maria, the town is very strict when it comes to rules. They had the bulletin put up in the middle of the town, nailed into a tree. The town had QZ rules, which disappointed Ellie greatly.

"If you keep on-." Ellie shushed him, scrunched her eyebrows together.

"The townspeople can go and screw themselves if they are prejudice about a girl joining Tommy's team!" Joel shut his eyes, and laid back on the bed.

_That went well. _

* * *

Ellie hated the town.

She didn't know that she could hate something as much as the town. Ellie absolutely loathed Peter's son; Arthur.

Ellie decided to stay on the team, against Joel's protests. Maria had a conversation with Tommy that morning, containing strong worded vocabulary, cursing him for letting Ellie stay on the team. Ellie was about to put Maria in her place, but Joel had stopped her. Joel didn't need Ellie to make any more enemies.

They had arrived to the gate with Tommy, and saw that there were new faces. Ellie found out that only two boys had joined since the last meeting; One being Peter's son, and the other being the son of a member in the group.

Not to any surprise, Ellie didn't like them one bit.

They had gathered their horses, and decided to make a few runs.

"Joel, you are going to go with Arthur, Ellie, and Vince. Peter, you're coming with me, Sam, and Boyd. Ty, you're going with Reese and James. Here are y'all's maps. We need the normal items; cloth, medicine, any kind of ammo or weaponry. If any of y'all aren't back by dawn, tomorrow, we'll come lookin'." They all nodded, and tact their horses.

The groups were handed their maps, and set out on the paths.

* * *

_F__*** me. _

Joel huffed, trying to ignore the ignorant sixteen year old boy.

"I still can't believe how you were allowed on the team, and not me!" Ellie tightened her jaw, trying to ignore Arthur as well.

It had been an hour since they had left the town. They were only a few more miles away from the store they were going to loot.

The entire ride there, Arthur had been talking, and seemingly wanted the Infected to come and eat him alive with how much and how loud he talked.

_No wonder why Tommy didn't want him to join. _

"I wonder what you had to do, you know, to get on the team."

Joel was about to turn around and punch that boy in the mouth.

"What kind of favors did you have to do for Tommy? He's married; I thought you were-." Joel turned around in a flash, appalled and enraged about the thought of _Ellie and Tommy. _

"Shut the hell up. With that big mouth of 'yers, 'yer goin' to 'tract Infected! You ain't got no right to talk that way." Ellie was gripping her pistol, fighting the urge to shoot Arthur then and there.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

After about a half of an hour, they made it to an abandoned CVS. Joel shushed the teens, and tied his horse to a tree a yard away from the store.

He ran around the perimeter, seeing if there were any Infected. Once he entered the store, he motioned for Ellie and Arthur to follow.

There were only a couple of clickers, but not enough that Joel couldn't handle. He grabbed all of the remaining medicine bottles, and looked for any cloth. Ellie rounded the corner with boxes of sea salt, and a few boxes of pain killers.

Joel raised a brow at the salt.

"Maria wanted me to look for some salt; she was running low." Joel nodded, and continued to look through the shelves. He heard Ellie squel, and grasped his shotgun.

"Ellie? Ellie? What's the matter?" Ellie rounded the corner, scrunching her eyebrows together. She held up a bag of old and rotted bread.

"Do you want a piece?" Joel frowned, and sighed.

"Where's...?" Joel forgot his name, and for that, Ellie was glad.

"He's in the front, poking at a dead Infected. I'm telling you, he has a f***ing tool for a brain." Joel cracked at the mis-use of the metaphor, and motioned to leave.

* * *

They were the last ones to come back; mainly Arthur's fault.

Arthur hadn't helped them the entire trip, and had accidentally galloped off with his horse. Ellie was about to snap his neck, and Joel was trying to contain his anger.

Once they washed their horses and fed them, they put them in the stables, and started to clean the tack. Ellie hummed the folk song from the cassette she had taken from Bill, and tapped her foot.

Tommy came into the stable room, and cracked a small smile.

"We have electricity here. Maria has an old CD player around here somewhere. I'm sure she'll let you borrow it." Ellie grinned, and nodded.

Once they were finished, Arthur went back to his house early, claiming he was tired.

Ellie kicked the gravel road, and walked next to Joel; they had decided to walk around the town, and see what it looked like.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we could build a horse pasture. I mean, we could chop come wood up; it wouldn't take more than two months. Maybe we could convince Tommy to spare some land?" Joel shrugged.

"I don't know, Ellie. I like the idea, but I'm not sure if we're going to be able to spare the land. More and more people seem to be coming to this place, and I... I don't know. It's not a bad idea." Ellie sighed, knowing Joel was right.

"Callus doesn't like being cooped up all day." Joel raised a brow. _Callus? What kind of name is that?_

"Callus?" Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, I asked Tommy, and he said they don't have names. He said it makes us get too attached to them."

"He's right." After a few minutes, Ellie smiled, and looked up at Joel.

"Your horse's name is Kai. He looks like a Kai." Joel shook his head.

"Nope."

The memory of Ellie walking in on Joel changing was playing on a loop in his brain. He was just exiting the shower, and was looking for his clothes that were on the ground. When he had bent over to look through his backpack, he heard the door creak open, and then a scream and a cursing Ellie.

Joel knew he had to confront Ellie about what she saw; he knew he should have locked the door. _The poor kid is probably scarred for life. _He stopped walking.

"Um, Ellie?" She turned to him, and stopped walking as well, "About yesterday morning... Ah, I want to say sorry. I 'shoulda locked the door." Ellie blushed, remembering what she saw. She wasn't necessarily 'sorry' about what she saw; she was embarrassed that her gaze had lingered on his manhood a little too long.

She cleared her throat, and dropped focused her attention on the ground and laughed nervously, "Um, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." Joel nodded, but was still feeling uneasy about the subject.

* * *

Ellie, Joel, Maria, and Tommy sat down at the table, talking about their day.

"Some women from the towns kitchen were talking about the winter that's ahead. The day's are getting colder, and we are still low on canned foods," she turned to Ellie and Joel, "And thank you for bringing back the cloth, pills, and salt. We were running low on all three of those." Ellie smiled, and took a big bite out of her potatoes.

"No problem." Ellie turned to Tommy.

"I was thinking that maybe we could build a fence for the horses in the extra land out back. They won't have to be cooped up all day." Tommy sighed, and set his fork down.

"Since winter is coming up, we will have to use that land for crops before winter is completely here. We might be able to do that next summer." Ellie nodded in disappointment, and continued to eat her food.

After dinner, Ellie and Maria cleaned the dishes, while Joel and Tommy talked about where to look for supplies next.

"So Ellie, do you like it here?" Ellie shrugged.

"It's nice. I really like the hot water." Maria handed her a clean dish to dry.

"Do you want to sleep in your own bed tonight? I know that Joel can't be the best sleeping partner. He must hog the entire bed!" Ellie laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, but he's not that bad." Ellie didn't want to sleep alone; without Joel. Ever since the David incident, she had to be beside Joel when she slept; she felt _safe. _

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! You may thank TheChickontheInternet for taking the time to PM me and remind me to update! I know the scene where they talk about the morning mishap wasn't as spectacular as you might have guessed, but don't worry; that incident will not be forgotten. IMPORTANT- I am thinking about writing an Ellie/Tommy story... please tell me what you think about that. Let me clear something up right now; I read the ratings, and what they all mean again. I have come to the conclusion that I will NOT be changing the rating to 'M'. The language is censored, even if most readers what they mean. Please do not flame me because of this; please respect my decision. **

**THIS STORY OFFICIALLY HAS BROKEN MY REVIEW RECORD!**

**A huge thank you to ****doomsta27 ****(Thank you!), ****TheChickontheInternet ****(Thank you so much; this chapter wouldn't have been updated this soon if it wasn't for you!), ****Tabi Cat'n'Jacob Black ****(Thank you; I'm sorry for the delay!), ****Sr. Anonimo ****(Thank you! I'm sorry for the delay!), ****InsanelyTwisted ****(I would have PMed you to thank you personally, but you didn't sign in. :( I'm sorry for the delay!), ****Ellie89 ****(Thank you so much- I would have PMed you to thank you, but you didn't sign in :( ! I am so very sorry for the delay!), ****Alpha Lima One ****(Thank you! I am so sorry for the delay!), ****J. Cavill ****(I would have PMed you to thank you, but you didn't sign in :(. Thank you so much! Thank you for your constructive criticism. I'm sorry, but I am going to keep the rating the same; T), **** .13CHI ****(Thank you! I'm sorry for the delay!), and ****Kirbster676 ****(Thank you so much! I am planning on keeping the rating the same; T. ;D Ellie's reaction was too cute!).**

**ALSO, if you have time, please fill out the form below. I really want to know what my readers are like. It is by no means required. I thought it would be fun. (The questions do NOT ask for any personal information such as age, birthdate, location, etc.)**

**Fav. Genre of Music:  
Fav. TV Show: (may be more than one)  
Fav. Movie: (may be more than one)  
Fav. Comic:  
Fav. Color: (cheesy; I know! ;D)  
Fav. Artist: (may be more than one)  
Fav. Song: (current)**

**JUST TO BE FAIR, I FILLED IT OUT TOO!**

**Fav. Genre of Music: Country  
Fav. TV Show: Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, Walking Dead  
Fav. Movie: Zombieland, Orphan  
Fav. Comic: Walking Dead, Deadpool  
Fav. Color: red  
Fav. Artist: Blake Shelton  
Fav. Song: Anything Goes by Randy Houser or Live Like You Were Dying by Tim McGraw (both are great)**

**(I am sorry for the extra long A/N)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on; we better get a move on."

It has been a week since Ellie and Joel went on their first run to get supplies. They were still going on runs, but not often; they were posted to guard the gate. Ellie was still apart of the guard team, but more people have joined. Most of the teens that joined were over their head, and quit within a day. Only a few teens remained; Ellie, Arthur, Baneyu, and Will.

Ellie didn't think Will was that bad; he was one of Arthur's friends, but not as stuck up. He had dirty blond hair, like Arthur, but dark brown eyes. Will was the son of the lead technician, Nick.

Baneyu had become one of Ellie's best friends. She was only a year older than Ellie; fifteen. She had light chestnut skin; half Blackfoot Indian. Her parents were ambushed by hunters, and killed. Baneyu had lived in the woods; hunting and scavenging for food. She had found the hydroelectric dam only a year later.

Joel hadn't been as lucky as Ellie, friend-wise; he remained quiet, and distanced himself from the townspeople. He had only really talked to a few of the guardspeople about strategies and construction, never telling them personal information.

"Come on, Arthur, we ain't got all day." Ellie, Joel, and Arthur were coming back from their last run of the day; trying to stock up for winter.

Joel could tell that they only had a few more days until the temperatures fully dropped, and crops would go to waste.

They had found canned soups and peaches, cloth, and a first aid kit. Arthur was starting to help; little by little. He would stand watch as Ellie and Joel would loot. Arthur was the same age as Will; seventeen.

Ellie, Joel, and Arthur rode their horses through the woods, firearms out and ready.

Ellie had grown closer to Maria. She knew that Maria wanted to become a mother figure for her; wanting Ellie to come and live with them permanently.

Ellie still didn't know if Joel was going to stay, or leave to go back to the QZ. She knew that if Joel left, there was no way she would stay. She wouldn't leave Joel.

* * *

Ellie, Joel, and Arthur arrived back to the dam near night fall. Needless to say, Maria wasn't thrilled that Ellie was still apart of the team, but kept her mouth shut.

When Ellie took Callus' saddle of his back, Baneyu appeared on her left, and stroked Callus' head.

"Did you find anything?" Baneyu had a strong accent. Ellie couldn't pinpoint which one it was; a mix between an English and Boston accent.

"Canned foods, some cloth, and a first aid kit. You?" Baneyu had gone out on a run with Tommy, Ashton, and Tanner.

"Not much. Salt, bags, and blankets." Ellie knew two kind of Baneyu's; the first always in the 'I don't give a crap' mode, and then there's the friendly and nice side of Baneyu.

Ellie put a blanket over Callus back, and lead him to the stables.

She was ahead of Callus, leading him with a rope. Ellie heard Callus whinny, and turned around to see Tanner, no older than twenty five, taking Callus' blanket off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tanner sighed, and faced Ellie.

"Tommy said not use the blankets for the horses. They can keep the saddle on or something. We need the blankets more than they do." Ellie narrowed her eyes, and turned back around.

She went to Callus' stable room, and shushed him. Ellie took off her winter coat. She laid it on Callus' back, replacing the blanket. She only had her red hoodie on, and a blue t-shirt.

Ellie shivered, but didn't take her coat back. She gave Callus a few of the home made horse treats that a few of the woman had made.

She kissed the top of his nose, and closed the stall door. Ellie started to go and check on Joel's horse, Kai, but heard a whinny coming from the stall next to Kai's. She opened the door, and saw a golden, light yellow horse, with an almost white mane come up to her.

Ellie could tell that the horse was pregnant; she had a round belly. Ellie smiled through her chattering teeth, and approached the horse. She petting her back, and carefully stroked her belly.

The horse nudged Ellie in the arms, wanting for her to pet her head.

Ellie smiled, and started to pet her head, "You just wanted some company. You were lonely, weren't? you?" Ellie played with her mane, "Yeah, you just want some company." She gave her a few treats, and stroked her neck.

"I'm going to call you Reba. Hmm? Oh, you like that name, don't you?" She laughed, and kissed Reba's nose.

"I have to leave. I'll come and visit you later." Ellie turned away, but Reba put her head on Ellie's shoulder, preventing her from leaving.

"I can't stay. Joel will come looking for me." Reba whinnied softly, and Ellie gave in.

"Fine, but don't expect me to stand the entire time." Ellie continued to stroke her mane.

* * *

"Have you seen Ellie?" Tommy shook his head, and started to clean his other gun.

"She's probably with Boneyu." Joel felt something in the pit of his stomach; giving him an uneasy feeling.

Maria called them for dinner, and Ellie still wasn't there. Joel stood from the couch, and said, "I'm goin' to see where Ellie is at." The couple nodded, and watched Joel leave.

Joel walked towards the gate, thinking Ellie might be on her post. When he arrived there, only Ashton and Ben were on watch. He went through the rooms, and found no Ellie.

Joel huffed in frustration, and decided to go and check the stables. He ran to the barn, passing Buckley, and the few chickens the town had. Joel opened the stable doors, and saw a stall door was opened a little.

He grasped his pistol, and quietly made his way to the stall. Once Joel fully opened it, he saw a pregnant horse, protectively standing guard next to Ellie. What he saw next astonished him; the horse had Ellie's hoodie across it back.

Ellie only had her blue t-shirt on, shivering in the corner. Joel rushed to her side, and picked her up. Her eyes were closed, but she curled into Joel's chest, trying to fell the heat that radiated off of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He moved to get the jacket off of Reba's back, but Ellie managed to stop him.

"No... J-j-just take me back t-to the house." Joel sighed, and reluctantly followed Ellie's orders.

Joel exited the stall, and locked it back up. He ran to the house, noticing the small white specks falling from the sky. _Snow. _

Once he arrived back at the house, he opened the door in a hurry, thankful Maria and Tommy had started a small fire in the 'pit'.

Maria was the first one up, moving to get blankets. Joel laid Ellie out on the couch, piling blankets on top of her.

Maria had taken a cloth and dipped in hot water. She dabbed it on Ellie's face, and removed the blankets that covered her shoes. She carefully unlaced her shoes, and removed her worn socks.

"What happened?" Joel sighed and sat on the head of the couch, in front of Ellie.

"I found her in one of them stalls. She had taken her coat and jacket off; putting them on the horses." Tommy huffed, and sat down on the chair, across from the couch.

"I'll be damned. That girl cares about the horses more than her life."

The next few hours were focused on getting Ellie warm, trying to find out if she got frostbite.

Joel had relieved Maria from her duties around midnight, telling her to go off to bed. Joel sat next to a still shivering Ellie, and adjusted the blankets again.

"Why did you do that?" Ellie opened her eyes, and looked at Joel.

"I-I-I figured that the horses needed it more than me." Joel groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you say." He moved to get up, but Ellie stopped him.

"P-Please s-stay. Y-You're warm." Ellie would have blushed if she could have felt her cheeks. Joel nodded, and sat next to Ellie again. He pulled her into his embrace, and adjusted the blankets again.

Ellie laughed through her chattering teeth, "T-That has t-to be the thousandth time you readjusted the blankets." Joel smirked.

"And that has to be the first time you haven't cussed." Ellie smiled.

* * *

Ellie woke up to gunshots. _We're being attacked. _She groaned, and pulled the blankets back. She slipped her shoes on, and grabbed a jacket of the rack. It had to have been Joel's because of it's size.

She grabbed her backpack, and her bow; _10 arrows. _Ellie frowned at the amount of arrows, and looked through her bag for the shotgun.

_Dammit. _Joel must have taken it.

Ellie grabbed an arrow, and readied her bow. When she opened the door, she was stunned by a bullet penetrating itself in her left arm. She dropped her bow, and quickly took cover behind the deck. Ellie tore a part of her t-shirt, and tied it around the wound. She hissed in pain, but managed to get through it.

Ellie searched for her pistol, and loaded it with ammo. She quickly stood from the deck, and saw the guy that shot her aiming and shooting at Baneyu, missing every time.

Ellie smirked, and shot him in the head, "Die, you little f***er."

She threw a smoke bomb, and ran towards the turbine room. Ellie only saw four bandits, and shot three dead. She missed the fourth one, but continued on to the turbine room; unaware of the same guy aiming a bow at her head.

* * *

Joel stood next to Tommy, readying his shotgun. A loud noise came from behind him, and then a shooting pain coursing through his shoulder.

"Argh!" Joel squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to regain some sort of composure. He looked behind him, and saw a man with a bow; aiming at Ellie. Joel let a growl erupt from his throat, and grabbed his shotgun.

Joel shot him in the head, and saw Ellie run to his side.

She pulled him into a supplies closet, "Joel? What happened? Oh, f***." Joel was shot with an arrow, in his shoulder. He saw Ellie rip some of her t-shirt, and heard her say, "Don't kill me." Before he could ask why she asked that, she broke the arrow in half, and quickly took the remaining half of wood out of his shoulder.

Joel yelled out, but Ellie quickly shushed him. She bandaged his wound, and traded her arrow for his shotgun. Joel frowned at Ellie, but she said, "Oh come on, you have a f***ing flamethrower."

Joel grabbed El Diablo, and crouched down. His shoulder burned with pain, but he tried to ignore it. Joel opened the closet door and quickly stood, Ellie following.

There were more than twenty bandits left, firing at the guards. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw two of the guards, Ben and Ashton, shot down by three of the bandits.

Ellie actually enjoyed Ben and Ashton's company; they were cool. _They both had families. _Ellie narrowed her eyes, and shot the three down, dead. She crouched down low, knowing there were plenty of more bandits to kill.

Joel stabbed one in the neck, leaving him to bleed out on the floor. He smashed another guys head out with his crowbar, and choked another guy from behind. Joel saw Ellie beating up another guy, punching him repeatedly.

Joel grabbed El Diablo, and shot it at the next four guys that tried to come at him. They all died; all shot in the head.

There were only a few guys left when Joel heard the bandit leader call a retreat. _Oh, no you don't. _Ellie managed to shoot two down before the rest had gotten away. Tommy called the guards into the room afterwards.

Ellie stood next to Joel, and looked at Tommy, waiting for him to say something.

"Peter and Will were taken."

* * *

**A/N: Now... this is VERY IMPORTANT: I will not be updating for a couple of day. One of the reasons being; school is just on the horizon, and I really need to start getting ready. Two being that I am starting an Ellie/Tommy story called Taboo (ThatChickontheInternet- a huge thank you to you for coming up with the title, and your encouragement! :D). You can thank ThatChickontheInternet for making me update this chapter this soon. I was planning on updating much later, but she convinced me. :D**

**I know; it's a mean cliffhanger, and I know that y'all don't care for Peter too much, but just wait a few chapters... The jury's still out. :p**

**Thank you to the people that participated in the survey; I enjoy learning about my readers. I would really love your feedback on Taboo (keep an eye out for it... I am going to write a few chapters before I upload the first chapter. I may or may not continue Taboo- it's depending on what kind of feedback I get).**

**A HUGE thank you to DownintheDeep (thank you! I am going to try to update in the next few days), ThatChickontheInternet (LOL. Thank you so much for your ongoing support, and your constant help), Sr. Anonimo (Thank you! I love Kickass and Game of Thrones! I about DIED during the Red Wedding... I threw the book across the room!), Kirbster676 (thank you! Arthur will have a huge role in the upcoming chapters!), doomsta27 (aw, thank you! It's going to be a few more days until the next update, but hopefully not too far off), Elli89 (haha! I may or may have not Game of Thrones in my mind while writing about Arthur :D), and edgaryg (I don't mind at all! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!). **


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes after the attack, the guard team huddled around Tommy's desk, conversing on their strategies.

"What the hell do you mean? We have to go for my dad!" Ellie never had liked Arthur, but she was staring to sympathize him; his mother was dead and now his father may be dead as well. _Well when sh*t hits the fan..._

"I know; we have to find the safest way to retrieve Peter and Will... If they hear us coming, they might just shoot both of them." Will huffed, and threw his hands up in the air, and stalked out; slamming the door behind him.

Tommy sighed in frustration, and tightened his hand around the chair.

"If we can track them, we can find Peter and Will," Joel said.

Another guard said, "But what if they just left? They can't be that stupid; staying a couple a miles away from the place they just attacked." Everyone started to talk, yelling at one another; debating.

Tommy yelled, "Stop!" everyone stopped, "Stop with the talking! I f***ing mean it! We have two of our own men out there; this is no time to argue like a couple of children. I have heard all I need to; we're going after them."

* * *

It only took a few minutes of persuasion to get all of the guards on board. They were going to wait until nightfall; it was only dawn.

Ellie fidgeted in anticipation, curled in the mass of blankets. They had been dismissed, and told to get a lot of rest before the raid. Maria had tried to talk Joel out of taking Ellie countless times, but failed. Ellie knew Maria's heart was in the right place, but sometimes she just wanted her to keep it to herself; Maria couldn't control her.

"Ellie?" A deep voice came from the doorway. Ellie was bundled up in the covers and blankets, sitting up in the bed; she was still freezing.

"Y-Yeah?" Joel sighed, and walked further into the room. He slipped out of his boots, and slid down in the bed, next to Ellie. She slid down further in the bed, curling herself next to Joel's side, shuddering at the amount of heat that radiated off of him.

"I figured we could get some shut eye for 'couple hours and then going to see if Maria needed any help; I talked my way out of guard duty." Ellie slightly smiled, and adjusted the blankets again.

"A-Aren't we going to scope the a-area out first before g-going to r-rescue Will and Peter?" Joel remained silent, trying to find a good way to break the news to Ellie.

"Ellie... I don't think, in your 'current state, you should go with us. You can barely leave the blankets for a minute; what makes you think that you'll be ready by tonight? You won't even let me get your jacket and sweater from the horses." Ellie sat up, fully facing Joel.

"No way. I'm c-coming with you. I-I'll be fine." Joel wrapped his right arm around Ellie, and ushered her to his side.

"Come on; go to sleep. I'll think about it, but right now; you need to sleep." Ellie complied, too tired to argue. She closed her eyes, instantly drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Joel woke up, and looked down at his side, at a sleeping Ellie.

Ellie's arm was sprawled across his chest, her head resting under his neck. Joel felt her shivering, and knew that she was in no condition for the 'rescue mission.' He looked out of the window, concluding it must be mid-afternoon.

Joel gently grabbed Ellie's arm, and put it next to her side. He mentally cursed himself as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Joel." Ellie stretched her arms, and sat up.

"It's not ready to go. Go back to sleep." Ellie frowned, and readjusted her blankets.

"No, J-Joel. I'm coming with you." Joel sighed, and looked down at Ellie.

"Maria is stayin' here too. She's been beggin' me to not 'llow you to come. Right now, I'm 'kinda agreein' with her. You're not coming." Ellie shot daggers Joel's way.

"I'm capable!"

"I know you're capable. You're more capable than most men in this town. But you know that even the best of fighters need some time alone, and your time is now. You got frostbite a day, and you're still shiverin'. I cain't let you out there like this."

Ellie huffed, and faced the other way. She laid on her side, facing the opposite way of Joel.

Ellie knew he had a point, but shut her eyes; hearing Joel exit the room.

* * *

"Where's Ellie?" Tommy asked. The group was in the process of getting their horses ready. It was almost nightfall; the perfect time to attack.

"She's still recoverin'. 'Put up hell of a fight." Tommy scoffed.

"I imagine so," he saw Joel's troubled expression, "Don't worry 'bout her. Maria's 'gonna take good care of her. 'Ya got nothing to worry about."

Joel nodded, and looked a couple of stables down, Callus still wearing Ellie's jacket.

* * *

**A/N: I know; very short chapter, but since I haven't updated in a while, I thought that I should give you something in the mean time. The next chapter is going to have much more action. This could be considered a 'breather' chapter. **

**A lot has happened since I've updated. My kitty, Sassy, recently passes away due to a car accident, and I have started school. **

****If there are any Walking Dead fans out there, please check out SOA loving mom! She writes the BEST stories!*****

*****VERY IMPORTANT*** I have published a new story called Taboo! Please please please go and check it out! **

**Thank you to everyone's ongoing support. **

**A huge thank you to ThatChickontheInternet (I can't even come up with the words to thank you. You are an amazing person- thank you thank you thank you thank you!), Tabi Cat'n'Jacob Black (thank you! I hate math- it will definitely be the death of me :D), AKgal2001 (thank you so much! I love Love and Theft- I am in love with every song of theirs!), Elli89 (thanks! I try to equal out the amount of action... I am not the best at writing it, nor do I like to. Please tell me if you want more or less action! I'm open to anything!), Guest (thank you! I WILL!), and Guest (thanks- like I mentioned, I am going to keep the censors... Please respect my decision. Thank you for reviewing!).**


End file.
